


[podfic] Snuggle

by Distractivate, olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Beware the Ides of Starch!, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Laundry, M/M, My First Podfic, My Last Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Troll!Patrick, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/pseuds/Distractivate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Patrick is determined to win the laundry standoff...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following prompt from 8jodaiko: David and Patrick are in a stand-off. Both are refusing to do the laundry. David has an endless supply of clothes so he is fine. Patrick, on the other hand, is running low on options.

###### Podfic

 **Length:** 3:01

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nspxb6x4kjom766/snuggle%20by%20distractivate.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 2.86 MB (mp3)  
  
Edited by olive2read  


###### Cover Art

by Distractivate

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 1 Rope Them In Challenge!


End file.
